Catheters such as central venous catheters (“CVCs”) are placed into large veins of the human body (e.g., the jugular vein, the axillary vein, or the femoral vein). Needleless CVC connectors are used for injecting medications, administering an intravenous (“IV”) infusion, and collecting blood samples, as they eliminate the potential for a bedside providers to prick themselves with a needle. Catheter-related bloodstream infections (“CLABSIs”) are a serious healthcare problem, and needleless catheter (“NC”) hubs are thought to be a primary mechanism of infection transmission. Cleaning the NC has been shown to be an important step in the reduction in CLABSI incidence.